Wintersend: The Inquisition's Story of Lust
by Eli N Maru
Summary: The Inquisition celebrates Wintersend. Inquisitor Lavellan gets everyone a gift, but will one of the gifts get her into trouble? F!Inquisitor/Josephine. Slight F!Inquisitor/Cassandra.
1. Chapter 1

Eris was walking around Skyhold with Sera talking about the Wintersend holiday celebration. Sera was grinning and chatting about all the different pranks she could pull as gifts and whatnot. The Inquisitor laughed and nodded. She was still trying to think of what she should get for everyone. She had already gotten almost everyone's gift except for Josephine's. _Elgar'nan, what am I going to get her? _Sera noticed that Eris looked frustrated and chuckled. She took a few quick steps to get in front of the other Elf before stopping.

"Thinking about whatcha gonna get Josie?"

"Yeah… She's the only one I can't figure out what she'd want."

"Well, if _I _was her I'd say you in a nice bow after the festivities… or during."

The Inquisitor gave the archer an exasperated look. She shook her head as she placed her arm around Sera's shoulders and continued on their way towards the tavern.

Sera looked up from where she was drinking with Iron Bull, Dorian and Varric to see Cassandra walking in looking nervous. The Elven archer chuckled and pointed over to the Seeker. Everyone at the table turned to look at Cassandra. Iron Bull and Dorian chuckled and waved at her to come join them. Varric muttered under his as he took another drink from his glass.

Cassandra tried to force a smile as she walked over and sat down by Varric, acrossed from Sera. The Seeker tried to not look as nervous as she was. Dorian decided to be the one to ask the Seeker why she was here and looked so nervous.

"So, Cassandra, we don't usually see you around here."

"I-I needed some… advice."

"By the Maker you're asking us Seeker? Why not go ask the Inquisitor?"

"She can't Varric, it's for the Seeker yeah?"

Sera looked to Cassandra who blushed and nodded. Everyone had noticed how close the two women had gotten, how Eris seemed to tease the Seeker a lot more then she did her other friends. If Josephine noticed she said nothing in front of them. Everyone at the table looked to one another before they decided to give the poor Seeker some advice. Iron Bull and Dorian started things off.

"You could get the boss a new set of daggers. I'm sure she'd like that."

"Or a kiss. As long as Lady Montilyet doesn't catch you."

Varric chuckled at Dorian's comment when the Seeker blushed and tried to object to the idea. Sera laughed openly before taking a quick drink she knew what it was the Inquisitor would want from Cassandra. Though, it was a similar to her idea for Eris to give to Josephine.

"How about you give her yourself. In a pretty pink bow."

"She wouldn't look good in pink, how about red?"

"Nah, pink is a good colour Dorian. Sera's right. The boss would love it!"

"Enough!"

Cassandra slammed her hands on the table, glaring at the three offending companions before walking off. Varric noticed how upset the Seeker was. _By Andraste she really did want advice… Damn it Varric don't get soft on your captor and torturer._ The Dwarf grumbled under his breath before he excused himself and walked off after Cassandra.

As soon as Varric left the tavern he noticed Cassandra and ran to keep up with her. The Seeker turned to see Varric. She was surprised and was about to question him when he held his hand up.

"Listen Seeker, if you really want advice on what to get the Inquisitor I'll help."

"Truely? You will not just laugh and make jokes like the others?"

"You have my word."

"Alright. Thank you."

"So what were you thinking of getting her?"

"I-I don't really have any idea…"

Varric gave the Seeker a confused look. He, as well as everyone else, knew that when they had time to relax the Inquisitor could only be found in one of two places: with her girlfriend, Josephine, or with Cassandra. Varric noticed that Cassandra looked worried. She quietly chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to think of a gift for Eris. Varric placed his hand on the Seeker's back.

"Tiny's idea wasn't bad. But, neither was Sparkler's…"

"W-what? You said you wouldn't-"

"I am being serious. We all notice how you two seem so _close_. I'm not judging, you two go do whatever it is you like-"

"We are friends."

"Fine, call it whatever you two want. Just, I am certain that you know more about the Inquisitor then any of us… well maybe not more then Ruffles, but that's a debate for another time. Just think about what she has told you, or something."

Cassandra gave the Dwarf a questioning look. She knew that Varric was probably right, but it still left her where she had started. She still did not know what to get Eris.

It was the morning of the Wintersend festivities and Eris was smiling as she walked around Skyhold. She couldn't wait to see the party that Josephine had planned tonight. _I just hope everyone likes the presents I got them. _The Inquisitor decided to go check on Cassandra and see if she wanted to hang out before the party tonight. She walked over to the training dummies and looked around for the Seeker. After not finding her there she decided to check her room. Eris walked off into a door by the training dummies before heading up some stairs. She went to knock on the door and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. The Inquisitor looked in and tried not to chuckle at the sight.

Cassandra sat in the middle of her room trying to wrap a box. She was starting to grow frustrated. The Seeker looked up when she heard someone laughing and expected to see Sera or one of their other companions here to mock her, but instead there was Eris giving her that grin. Cassandra blushed and looked down at the mess that was her gift. Eris walked over and sat down across from her. She reached out and picked up the different coloured ribbons looking them over. The Seeker had picked out three different colours it would seem. She had red, green and pink. The Inquisitor looked down at the wrapped package and tied a red ribbon around it before looking up at the blushing Seeker. She chuckled as she leaned over and placed the green ribbon around Cassandra's neck, tying it into a haphazard bow.

"So who is the present for?"

"N-no one in particular. Why?"

"You seem to be going all out for 'no one in particular.' Did you find someone you fancy Cass?"

The Seeker's blush grew as she tried to explain that it wasn't what Eris thought, exactly. _Maker, why does everyone insist that Eris and I are… We are friends and nothing more. I mean, she's with Josephine… right?_ Eris chuckled again at the perplexed look on the Seeker's face. She leaned in closer to Cassandra leaning over the package.

"So, tell me, who _is_ it for?"

"You. It's Wintersend and I thought… well…"

"Oh. You didn't have to… Besides I'd much rather unwrap you."

Eris used the bow she had tied around the Seeker's neck to pull Cassandra closer. The Seeker bit her bottom lip and looked away from the Inquisitor, thinking that just maybe Sera and Dorian had been right. Eris noticed Cassandra looked uncomfortable and went to move away from her when the Seeker pressed a soft kiss to her lips. The Inquisitor gave Cassandra a surprised look.

"I-I didn't think…"

"I knew that was a terrible gift, it's not like I am Jose-"

Eris leaned in and captured Cassandra's lips with her own for a few moments. When they broke the kiss the Seeker gave Eris a curious look. Eris had a light blush on her cheeks as she looked away from Cassandra.

"Y-you're gift was great… Ma serranas… I, just wasn't expecting it."

"Oh. You're welcome…"

"Yeah, uhm, I got you something as well…"

The Inquisitor reached into the pocket on her jacket and handed a small box to Cassandra. The Seeker gave Eris a confused look, wondering just what could be inside. She accepted the box and took a moment before opening it. Inside the small box was a small metal ring with a Seeker symbol on it. Cassandra picked it up looked it over. She smiled and pulled the Elf into a hug.

"Thank you Eris."

"Yeah, well since you're going to be Divine I wanted you to have a reminder of all the good you have to do."

"Haha. Afraid I'll turn out like everyone else."

"No. You're too good for that, but I-I didn't want you to forget, the Inquisition, us… me."

Cassandra noticed how vulnerable the Elf was being. She slipped the ring onto her finger before reaching out and gently caressing Eris' cheek. The Inquisitor looked up at the Seeker, knowing that their paths would soon take them in different directions but not wanting to leave her best friend's side. If things had been different, if Eris hadn't fallen in love with Josephine, she had no doubt in her mind she would have followed Cassandra anywhere.

The Seeker leaned in and pressed another kiss to the Inquisitor's lips. She had been dreading the day she would have to leave the Inquisition for the Sunburst throne, but was glad to see that she wasn't the only one. Eris leaned back and tried to keep herself from getting too emotional. She picked up the box that Cassandra had been wrapping and looked to the Seeker.

"So if my gift was a kiss, who's this for?"

"... you. I-"

"I know. Hehe. You're too adorable sometimes Cass."

Eris moved back to dodge the Seeker trying to hit her. She laughed as she opened the box to reveal a set of daggers with a small chain wrapped around them. The Inquisitor unraveled the chain and realized it was a necklace with the Inquisition's symbol on it. She smiled as she put it on before looking over the daggers. They were made by Dagna no doubt, but the intricate design and engravings were beautiful. Eris leaned over and pulled Cassandra into a quick kiss.

"Ma serranas lethallan."

"I-I wasn't sure what to get you… I asked Sera, Dorian, Iron Bull and Varric… their advice was, less then helpful. Well, some of their advice was."

"Oh? Who's idea was it to kiss me? I must thank them."

Cassandra blushed. She was going to have to thank Dorian, Iron Bull and Varric as well. The three of them were the ones who helped her after all. The Seeker's blush deepened when she thought of what Sera had said. Eris noticed and chuckled. She knew what it was Sera must have said.

"Let me guess Sera said to wait for me naked?"

"Wrapped in a bow I believe is what she suggested."

"Oh? What colour?"

"Bull and Sera said Pink, Dorian said red."

"Hehe. Sounds like them. I would have preferred green, just so you know."

Eris laughed as the Seeker's face went scarlet. She looked away from the Elf and got up, telling the Inquisitor they should head to the main hall for the party. Eris nodded and followed Cassandra out of her room. She chuckled to herself as she noticed that the Seeker hadn't taken the bow off yet. _I can't wait to hear everyone's comments._

Josephine stood by Sera, Iron Bull and Dorian. She knew at most of the festivities they threw the Inquisitor was usually with them if Cassandra was absent, which was the case at the moment. The three of them told her that they hadn't seen her all day. She sighed and looked around, wondering where her girlfriend could be when she noticed Eris coming in with Cassandra. Josephine smiled as she walked over to them and placed a quick kiss to the Inquisitor's lips.

"You are late."

"Sorry, Cass and I gave each other our presents and I had to find somewhere to put the daggers so the party guests wouldn't get nervous."

"Oh? I am glad I did not get you daggers then."

The three women had walked back over to where Dorian, Iron Bull and Sera were sitting and chatting. Eris grinned at them as she sat down. Sera couldn't wait to hear about what it was the Seeker had gotten the Inquisitor. Cassandra sat down next to Eris, her face still slightly coloured. She hoped that nobody noticed. Josephine was about to go talk to some of the visiting nobles when her girlfriend pulled her into her lap. Eris pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before looking at her friends.

"So how has everyone's Wintersend been so far?"

"I bet your's has been fun, boss."

"Yeah, what did big scary Seeker get the Inquisitor?"

"What colour bow did she wear?"

Eris laughed when Josephine gave her a questioning look and Cassandra blushed again. The Seeker buried her face in her hands. She knew she should have just stayed in her room. The Inquisitor took a red ribbon from a package laying on the table and wrapped it around Josephine much as she had Cassandra earlier. The ambassador sighed before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Eris' lips and getting up to go mingle with the guests. She turned to Eris for a moment.

"Do come talk to some of the nobles, for me?"

"Alright, I will in a moment."

Josephine nodded before walking off. Eris turned back to her friends with a small smirk. They all waited with slight anticipation. Dorian noticed that Cassandra was wearing a bow similar to the one Eris had just tied around Josephine and chuckled, knowing the Inquisitor had to be the one who had done it. Iron Bull and Sera continued asking Eris questions until she answered.

"Was the bow pink? I thought that'd be prettiest, I mean on her."

"Yeah, so tell us!"

"I actually prefer green. Pink isn't something I could see myself liking. But I like red as well… As for the gift she got me a set of daggers."

"Ah, practical as always Seeker."

"Boring! Cassandra, why didn't you-"

Sera didn't finish her sentence when she noticed that Cassandra had a green bow tied around her neck. She also noticed that everyone at the table was trying their best not to laugh as the Seeker seemed to have a permanent blush on her cheeks. Eris chuckled when she realized that Sera finally caught on to her meaning. The Inquisitor went to get up and go find Josephine when Cassandra grabbed her hand.

"Don't you dare think about leaving me here after that."

"Fine, let's dance then."

"What? No I-"

Eris didn't bother to listen to the Seeker's objections. She pulled Cassandra from her seat and led her out to the center of the room. The Inquisitor led the Seeker into a dance. She noticed how the room went quiet for a moment before they started to whisper amongst themselves. Cassandra shot the Elf a silent glare. Eris chuckled as she leaned in to whisper to the Seeker.

"I got you away from their teasing, right?"

"Only to ensure more. Why do you enjoy this so much?"

"The teasing? Because you're too adorable not to tease."

"I am not."

The Inquisitor chuckled at the annoyed and affronted look Cassandra gave her. The two continued to glide around the room, seemingly lost in their own world. The Seeker kept glancing at the others, wondering what they could be thinking. Eris was smiling and knew she was never going to hear the end of it from Josephine once the festivities were over. _I dare say seeing this look of contentment mixed with worry on Cassandra's face is worth a scalding from Josephine… and possible bodily harm from Leliana._ The Inquisitor had asked Josephine once she had begun courting her if there had been any rumors about their love life. To her surprise there were quite a few as to who Eris was paired with and Cassandra had been among the long list of names, not that the Seeker was aware of that fact.

Once the song ended Eris and Cassandra stopped. The Inquisitor had been tempted to dip the Seeker and steal a kiss in front of the party, but knew there would be too many offended parties for that to be played off as a joke. Eris instead simply bowed her head to Cassandra and placed a soft kiss on her hand before grinning at her and walking off to find Josephine. Cassandra blushed and turned to find some relatively quiet place to wait until the party was over, but it was too late. A few of the noble women that were here began to question what it was that was between Eris and her. _Just wait until everyone leaves Eris._ Cassandra tried to explain that they were just friends to no avail.

Eris walked over to where Josephine was talking with Leliana and a few noblemen. She walked up to the little group and slipped her arm around the ambassador's waist. Josephine glanced over at her as she continued talking with the nobles. One of the men noticed that Eris was holding onto Josephine and decided to sate his curiosity.

"That was quite the dance Inquisitor. It seems you have the privilege of being the dance partner to many of the lovely ladies around here… and some in the court. They still gossip about you and Madame Florianne back in Val Royeaux."

"I assure you all the rumors are true."

"Eris! She means-"

"Oh? And here we thought you were courting Lady Pentagast. So the rumor of you being with Madame Florianne?"

"She wished. But no, I am not courting Cassandra either, Josie here is the only woman for me."

The noblemen looked shocked by the revelation. It seemed the thought of Josephine being a perspective paramore did not even cross these men's minds. Eris chuckled at how confused they were. Josephine sighed and excused herself and Eris. She shared a quick look with Leliana before the ambassador pulled Eris out of earshot of the nobles. Eris noticed the irritated look on Josephine's face and knew she was in trouble.

"How can you just-"

"What? Have fun? This is _our_ party right?"

"Yes but-"

"Josie calm down. Abelas. But didn't you tell them that we were-"

"They had not asked until you came over, after dancing with Cassandra."

"Oh…"

"Do try to keep your teasing to a less public level, at least when the nobles are visiting."

Eris nodded her head to her girlfriend. She knew Josephine was right; she always was when it came to matters like these. The Elf leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the ambassador's lips. Josephine smiled at her girlfriend. She really didn't mind having to abate the nobles wagging tongues as longs as she got to spend the night after doing so in the Elf's arms.

The party was ending and everyone who was still sober had either gone to bed or were watching those who were not make fools of themselves. Eris sat with her companions at a table with Josephine on her lap. She chuckled at Iron Bull's joke before kissing her girlfriend's neck. Josephine smiled as their companions laughed and enjoyed the night. It was Cole who decided to ask why the Inquisitor always held Josephine instead of them sitting separately. The group tried to keep themselves from laughing and all looked to Eris for an answer. She grinned.

"It's easier to sneak off with her if I can simply whisper in her ear without attracting attention to us."

"But doesn't her sitting on your lap cause more attention?"

"Don't worry kid, she's just making excuses. She simply likes having ruffles close."

"Can't blame me for wanting a beautiful lady close by can you?"

Varric chuckled and agreed before thanking the Inquisitor for his gift. He patted Cole on the shoulder and offered to walk with him back to the tavern. Iron Bull and Dorian decided to head back to their rooms as well. Sera watched Josephine and Eris flirt for a few moments before she realized the look of longing on Cassandra's face. She nudged the Seeker before whispering to her.

"Jealous? I thought you didn't like my gift idea."

"Your idea was ridiculous, and I am not jealous. Why would I be?"

"Maybe because you want to be where Josie is, yeah?"

"No. Eris and I simply friends."

"Shame that. 'Cause I'm sure she wants to be more."

Cassandra blushed as she abruptly stood and excused herself. Sera laughed as she met the Inquisitor's questioning look. Eris got up and turned to her girlfriend. After giving her a quick kiss she told her she was going to check on Cassandra. Josephine watched the Elf walk off. She smiled as she sat down and noticed that Sera was watching her.

"What is it Sera?"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"What doesn't bother me?"

"That those two are… well, y'know and you and the Inquisitor are together."

"No, Eris and I have already discussed her feelings for Cassandra. If you will excuse me."

Sera watched Josephine get up and walk off towards the Inquisitor's quarters. The Elven archer sighed before she decided to go spy on Eris and Cassandra.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra had made it back to her room. She sighed as she walked over to her bed and sat down, looking over the ring on her finger that Eris had given her. _We're not… I mean, she has Josephine…_ The Seeker looked up when she heard her door open and was surprised to see Eris. The Inquisitor closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"Abelas Cass."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well for starters I did nothing but tease you all day. I'm guessing Sera said something that-"

"I do not mind… anymore. Your jokes and what not have become a part of our friendship… I am just tired."

Eris nodded her head before she took a few steps over to the bed. She walked over and knelt in front of the Seeker. Cassandra gave her a curious look, wondering what the Elf was going to do. She closed her eyes as Eris gently stroked her cheek before trailing her hand down her neck. Eris leaned in and captured the Seeker's lips with her own. She moved so Cassandra was beneath her on the bed as they kissed. Cassandra wrapped her arms around the Elf's neck as they kissed. She knew that when morning came they would go back to Eris teasing her and she pretending to hate her jokes, but for tonight they could just be together.

Sera cracked the door to Cassandra's room and peeked inside. She was surprised at seeing the two women making out like drunken teenagers on the Seeker's bed. The Elven archer chuckled to herself. She nearly fell into the the door when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Sera turned and glared as Dorian chuckled. He looked around the Elf to see the two women on the bed. Dorian whispered to Sera.

"Spying on the Inquisitor?"

"I was wondering if they were… and well…"

"Hehe. Well, let's hope Lady Josephine doesn't catch them."

Eris heard the two that were outside Cassandra's door and sighed. She moved away from the Seeker and went to get up when Cassandra tugged on her arm, giving her a questioning look. The Inquisitor pressed a quick kiss to the Seeker's lips before walking over to the door. She gently kicked the door open surprising Dorian and Sera. The Inquisitor gave both of them an irritated look. She crossed her arms and awaited them to make an excuse. Dorian bowed his head as he stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt, I simply came to wish you all a happy Wintersend before heading to bed. Good night."

Eris and Sera watched the Tevinter walk off before the Inquisitor looked to Sera. The Elven archer chuckled as she got up and tried to back away without answering the Inquisitor. She knew that Eris was waiting for and was hoping she could just leave before the wrath of either the Inquisitor or the Seeker came down on her. Eris reached out and grabbed the Elven archer's arm, keeping her from escaping.

"Sera."

"Fine, fine. I am sorry for peeking on you and Cassie getting busy behind Josie's back."

"We were not. I-I mean we were… fine. Don't tell Josephine-"

"Don't tell me what?"

Both Elves turned to see Josephine standing by the stairs. She gave the Inquisitor a questioning look. Eris let go of Sera and started to stuttered trying to find the right words to explain the situation to the ambassador. Josephine placed her hand on her hip and waited for her girlfriend's explanation. Cassandra stood in the doorway to her room, unsure if she should speak up in Eris' defense or not. Eris took a step towards Josephine.

"I, kissed Cassandra. Abelas. I didn't mean for my teasing to go-"

"Eris…"

Everyone awaited the ambassador's yelling or tears, but she simply sighed. Josephine reached out and took Eris' hand into her own and met her gaze.

"I knew it would happen. After we talked about how you felt… just-"

"What that's it? Josie, it was a full on make-out on their backs in bed action! You're not gonna yell, smack her, tell her she's used you for the last time? No offense Cassie."

"None taken _Elf_."

Eris and Josephine looked over at the two bickering women before looking back at each other. The Inquisitor noticed the question in her girlfriend's eyes. She reached up and gently held the ambassador's face in her hands as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you Josie. I am not leaving, abelas for this… I shouldn't have-"

"Do hush. And Sera, not a word to anyone or no more Jam."

"W-what? But Josie she's the one-"

"Don't worry Josephine, I will make sure she doesn't. And I am sorry as well."

"It is alright Cassandra. Now, are you going to come unwrap your present Eris?"

The Inquisitor chuckled as she grinned and nodded to her girlfriend. She let Josephine lead her away from the others and back towards her quarters. Cassandra sighed and turned to head back into her room when Sera grabbed her arm. She looked over at the Elven archer.

"You alright?"

"I will be fine."

"Sure you don't want some company?"

"Fine, but I am not reading to you again."

"You say that now."

Sera laughed as she and Cassandra walked into her room for the night. The Seeker had a small smile on her lips. Sure she wasn't the one Eris was going to grow old and have a family with, but she knew that the two of them were never going to be too far from the other. Sera noticed that Cassandra seemed happy. _I'll never understand her._

Eris and Josephine made it back to the Inquisitor's quarters. She placed her arms around the ambassador and went to kiss her when Josephine glared at her. The Elf realized that Josephine must have not wanted to make a big scene in front of everyone. She bit her lip and let go of the ambassador.

"Josie I-"

"No. I am sorry that I am standing in the wa-"

"Josephine stop. I love you, if I didn't I would have told you. You are the only woman for me. I mean that. Abelas for what happened tonight. It will not happen again, you are emma lath, emma vhenan."

"I know. I just, the way you act with Cassandra…"

"It's different with you. You are the Inquisition's ambassador I can't really pull you away from nobles to dance, or tease you and make you blush like I do Cassandra in front of everyone. But you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, the woman I love, Josephine Cherette Montilyet."

Josephine wrapped her arms around the Inquisitor's neck and kissed her. She knew that everything the Elf did with others was just her way of having fun, and making friends. That once they were alone it was she that Eris would always take into her arms and profess her love to. Hell, Eris would probably do it in front of everyone if she didn't think that it would make Josephine's job that much harder.

Eris took a step away from the ambassador and walked over to her bed. She picked up the package she had left on her night stand this morning, handing it to Josephine. The ambassador smiled and opened the package. She was a bit perplexed when she opened the gift to reveal parchment and quills. Josephine looked up at the Elf. Eris chuckled. She had tried so hard not to, but couldn't help it. Josephine took a moment to think of a response for the gift.

"Thank you, Inquisitor."

"Oh, so formal now?"

"Should I not be? I mean, you running off with another woman and giving me… Oh! I should give you my gift… but I am afraid it is a tad bit more intimate then, parchment."

Josephine walked over to the Inquisitor's desk. She had placed the present on it before walking off to find the Inquisitor. The ambassador picked up the package and walked back over to Eris, holding it out to her with both hands. Eris looked over the medium sized package before taking it from her girlfriend. She sat down on her bed and opened it to reveal a box from a store in Orlais. Taking the top of the box she revealed a new set of armor. Eris lifted the light, leather armor from the box and looked it over. She smiled before setting it down and pulling Josephine into a kiss.

The ambassador chuckled before moving away from the Inquisitor. She walked over to the Inquisitor's closet and told the Elf not to peek. Eris grew curious as to what Josephine was doing. She wanted to get up and go see what else it was the ambassador had in store for her, but decided to sit and wait. After a few moments Josephine hollered out of the closet to the Inquisitor.

"Close your eyes."

Eris did as she was instructed and closed her eyes. Josephine walked out of the closet and over to stand in front of the Inquisitor. She had let her hair down and stood in nothing but two red ribbons wrapped around her waist and chest. The ambassador reached out and brushed Eris' hair from her face before placing a soft kiss to her lips. Eris smiled and reached up to tangle her hand's in Josephine's hair, keeping her eyes closed as they kissed. She leaned back on the bed and let Josephine lean over her. The ambassador kissed down the Elf's neck before she pulled off the tunic that Eris wore.

The Inquisitor chuckled as she helped Josephine pull off her tunic before laying back down. Josephine couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Eris had kept a yellow ribbon tied around her chest all day under her clothing. The ambassador realized that the Inquisitor must have planned something similar to what she had for tonight. _Unless I interrupted her and Cassandra…_ Josephine trailed her fingers along the edge of the ribbon her girlfriend wore.

"Is this also my present?"

"Unwrap it and find out."

"Hm. Are you sure I am not stealing Cassandra's-"

"Josie… I love you. I wanted to surprise you tonight, but… abelas I let myself get carried away with Cassandra. I promise you it will not happen again."

"You realize you can open your eyes."

Eris chuckled and looked up to at her girlfriend. She grinned as she placed her hands on the ambassador's hips. Josephine smiled as she leaned down and captured the Elf's Inquisitor ran her hands up Josephine's sides revealing in her soft skin. When they broke the kiss she kissed down the ambassador's neck. Josephine made soft noises of approval. Eris sat up and flipped their positions, trapping her girlfriend beneath her. The ambassador looked up and noticed that Eris looked uncertain. The Elf leaned in and nuzzled Josephine's neck.

"Abelas emma lath, I-"

"Oh, do hush and kiss me."

The Inquisitor leaned in and pressed her lips to Josephine's. The two women kissed one another for a few moments before Eris kissed down the ambassador's neck. She trailed soft kisses and gentle bites down her girlfriend's body, grinning when she heard Josephine's soft moans. The Inquisitor moved to between the ambassador's thighs. She grinned up at her girlfriend as Josephine bit her lip and gripped the sheets.

Morning came and Eris rolled over to drape her arm over her girlfriend's waist. Josephine smiled as she looked over and met the Inquisitor's gaze. She reached over and brushed the Elf's hair from eyes and smiled at her. Eris leaned in and kissed the ambassador.

"Happy Wintersend emma lath."

"Happy Wintersend my love. Nothing requires our attention today…"

"Hehe. So let's stay in bed, I'd certainly like to unwrap my present again."

"Oh, really? But I don't recall being able to unwrap mine due to exhaustion on someone's part."

Eris chuckled as she moved to lean over the ambassador. Josephine smiled up at her girlfriend. the two women met half way in a kiss, smiling and trying not laugh. Both failed miserably. The ambassador giggled as her girlfriend grinned and placed soft kisses along her neck.

The two women laughed as Josephine tried to flip their positions, but Eris kept the ambassador beneath her. She pinned Josephine's hands above her head and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend when Sera walked into the Inquisitor's room followed by Cassandra and Leliana. The Elven archer laughed and teased the other Elf. Cassandra blushed, and Leliana couldn't help a small smile. Eris sighed as she looked over at the other women, not bothering to move or cover herself. Josephine blushed. The Inquisitor noticed and let go over her hands, pulling their blankets around the ambassador.

"So, care to explain why you guys are here?"

"You two missed breakfast so we figured-"

"I came to ask Josie if she could spare a few moments to help me talk with something."

"I just wanted to see if you two had made up after last night. Looks like you've been having fun, angry sex yeah?"

"No Sera. And sorry we missed breakfast, we'll be out in a minute."

Leliana and Cassandra nodded their heads before leaving. The spymaster couldn't help a small smirk, that Josephine recognized and sighed. She knew the red head wouldn't let her hear the end of this. Sera walked over to the sofa and laid down, as though the other two women were oblivious to her. Eris sighed. She gave Josephine a quick kiss before muttering that she couldn't have any privacy. The Inquisitor got up and walked over to where Josephine had tossed her clothes the night before. Josephine chuckled when she heard Sera whistle as her girlfriend bent over. Eris slipped her pants on before tossing Josephine a night shirt. She walked over to where Sera was as she slipped her shirt on. The Elven archer noticed she was coming over and ran from the room.

Josephine sat up and slipped on the night shirt before looking over at Eris. The Elf walked over and pulled her into a quick kiss before walking off to see what Cassandra had wanted. Josephine smiled as she laid back in the bed. She rolled over and wanted nothing more then to lay here until Eris came back and spend the whole day with her, but knew she couldn't. Not only did they both have things to do, but Leliana had come here asking for her help. _I better go see what she wanted…_

Eris walked over to the table where there were still some nobles enjoying breakfast. She picked up a roll and walked on, not wanting to stay in fear the nobles would expect her to converse with them. The Inquisitor walked off to find Cassandra. She walked out to the training dummies and smiled when she saw the Seeker standing by them. Eris walked over and leaned against the wall by Cassandra, eating the roll she had gotten. The Seeker smile at her; the Elf returned the sentiment.

"So care to explain why you and Sera came to my room earlier?"

"Oh, I-I was worried because of last night…."

"Oh. Yeah, Abelas. I shouldn't have- I mean…"

"Eris I was the one who, I mean I started it."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have followed you and… Last night would have gone farther if we hadn't been interrupted and we both know it. I should not have… I love Josie, if-if you would have said something before…"

Cassandra noticed how upset the was. She walked over and pulled the Elf into a hug. Eris placed her arms around the Seeker's waist and let her friend offer her comfort. They both knew that they were going to be like family to the other. Eris leaned back to put some space in between the two of them. She smiled at the Seeker before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Ma serranas lethallan. This has been a wonderful Wintersend."

"It was fun. Perhaps next year we'll see if everyone will come together like this again."

"Yeah, we'll have to make this a normal thing for the Inquisition."

Eris smiled as she and Cassandra chatted about the festivities and how they wanted to make this an Inquisition tradition, that they'd gather everyone here at least once a year.

Josephine had finally gotten dressed and went to look for Leliana. She found the spymaster up in the rafters looking out at Skyhold's courtyard. The ambassador stood next to her and realized she was watching Eris and Cassandra. She turned to Leliana as the spymaster spoke up.

"I heard about your guys' fight last night."

"It is fine Leliana. I do wish you'd stop being so overprotective. I know you mean well but-"

"You made up, and she promised not to do it again. Right?"

"Yes… but Leliana listen what goes on-"

"I just want to make sure she understands the severity of hurting you Josie. You are my dear friend and I-"

Leliana couldn't believe what she was seeing. She watched as a woman in battered armour was greeted by the Inquisitor. _It can't be…_ Josephine wanted to make sure the spymaster wouldn't harm Eris for what had transpired between her and Cassandra last night, but saw the look of pure excitement, and joy mixed with worry and longing as she rushed down to the courtyard. Josephine looked out to where Eris was and realized why Leliana had reacted the way she had. She chuckled as she walked off to where Eris was.

Cassandra couldn't believe who was standing before her, nor could she believe that Eris was so at ease right now. The Inquisitor smiled as she shook hands with her fellow Elf and greeted her.

"Andaran antishan lethallan."

"Ma serranas, I am sorry I missed the party last night. I got held up with meeting a friend on the roads."

"Don't worry about it. The party was mostly for the nobles and an excuse to drink more then-"

"Lie?"

The three women turned to see Leliana panting as she walked over to them. She still couldn't believe that the Warden was here, that her love had come to SKyhold. Lie smiled and wrapped her arms around the spymaster, kissing her softly in greeting. She had missed Leliana so much over the past few months they had been apart. Leliana wrapped her arms around the Warden tightly and buried her face in Lie's neck.

Eris and Cassandra smiled at one another. The Inquisitor had sent a letter to the Warden, hoping she could convince the fellow DAlish to come to SKyhold to see Leliana for Wintersend. Eris noticed Josephine and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around the ambassador's waist and holding her. Josephine smiled as she watched the affectionate reunion between the WArden and Leliana.

"This was your doing?"

"I know how much Leliana misses the Warden… So I sent a letter asking her to come be my gift to Leliana for Wintersend."

Josephine smiled and kissed Eris. She knew Eris could be so sweet and romantic at times, and this just proved that. Leliana had heard their conversation and walked over to them. She hugged the Inquisitor and thanked her.

"Inquisitor thank you I-"

"Don't worry about it. You do so much for the Inquisition, just go relax today. It was nice meeting you lethallan."

"You as well. Come Leli, show me the crows you spoke of and how is Shmooples the second fairing, the babies?"

Eris and Josephine watched the two women walk off chatting about Leliana's crows, and her nugs. The Inquisitor chuckled as she turned to see Cassandra walk over to them. The three women stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Josephine spoke up.

"Let us go tell Cullen to tell the soldiers today is a day of rest for everyone."

"I can do that. You and Eris go have fun."

"Ma serranas lethallan. Come emma vhenan let's go before Sera finds us."

The ambassador chuckled and followed her girlfriend off to their room. Cassandra sighed and started towards Cullen's room to inform him about the day of rest when Sera stepped out of the shadows. She smiled at the Seeker.

"Want to go read again?"

"Only if you promise not to be so loud this time."

"Hey! You are the one who-"

Sera cut herself off when she realized the Seeker was laughing. She chuckled and followed after Cassandra, glad that the Seeker was enjoying herself after last night's events. The two walked off chatting about one of the chapters on their way to Cassandra's room, talking to Cullen completely forgotten.

Varric chuckled as he walked past them heading to the tavern. _I may just start a serial for the holidays. Wintersend: The Inquisition's day of lust..._


End file.
